<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just for Tonight by Aegrimonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126044">Just for Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegrimonia/pseuds/Aegrimonia'>Aegrimonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unwavering [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I didn’t mean to make this so sad, Seven eats pussy and that’s the facts, Smut, Somewhat Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegrimonia/pseuds/Aegrimonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Give me this. Please, Luciel. Just one night, one kiss, anything.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Or Mc takes what Seven says to heart, and even if he doesn’t love her, she’s determined to leave him with something to remember her by.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun &amp; Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unwavering [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just for Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t care about your feelings alright!”</p><p> </p><p>Both you and Seven seem surprised at the cruelty of the words, and for a moment the apartment is silent as you stare at each other, Seven’s labored breathing from shouting disrupting the tense energy crackling between you.</p><p> </p><p>But despite the surprise, Seven recovers first, his expression twisting back into the sharp, bitter, and disdainful expression that had your heart twisting in your chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” He continues quietly, “Leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>The shock from his harshness finally bleeds away, and it occurs to you, perhaps for the first time, that he really doesn’t love you.</p><p> </p><p>And the thought hurts, but more then that it makes you angry. You match his gaze, a hurt, bitterness of your own mirroring his.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven opens his mouth, and is already halfway through a retort when he pauses and seems to register what you’ve said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Your lips twist in a pained smile, “Okay, I’ll leave you alone. Let you finish your work and let you run away and let you forget me—“ Your voice stumbles as your sadness threatens to displace your anger and determination, “—but just... give me this.”</p><p> </p><p>You take a step forward, and Seven stares at you with a complicated, unreadable expression as you lift a hand to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I get it, you don’t love me, you’ll never—“ this time your voice does crack, and Seven takes a sharp breath, a pained look crossing his face before he wipes it away, “—you’ll never love me, but I know, at the very least, you want to touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven blinks in surprise, “MC...”</p><p> </p><p>“Just give me this,” You stare up at him, hands fisted in his red shirt, “Please, Luciel. Just one night, one kiss, anything.”</p><p> </p><p>You can feel your body start to shake and your vision blurs with the beginnings of tears but you blink them away, attempting to muster something like seduction.</p><p> </p><p>“At least let me try and give you something to remember me by.”</p><p> </p><p>At that Seven seems to break, slipping a hand around your waist. He lifts a hand to cup your jaw, tilting your head back as he watches you with a sharp gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tonight... just tonight and never again.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a command not a question but you nod anyway, and that seems to be all the confirmation he needs before his lips are on yours. He kisses like he knows he’s sinning, shame and pleasure mixing between you as his grip on your jaw tightens and he presses into your space, invading your senses until you’re breathless and wanting.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally breaks away, he doesn’t loosen his grip, but he does stare down at you for a moment, taking labored breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this is what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>You’re not sure you can trust your voice, so you lean into his touch, one hand coming up to wrap around his, tilting your head to press a quiet kiss to the tips of his fingers. You hear his breath hitch.</p><p> </p><p>Seven’s grip on your waist is painful now—<em>some part of you hopes it bruises, hopes it leaves evidence that he was here that he wanted you, even if it wasn’t for long.</em> He runs a thumb across your lips, staring at you in wonder. Slowly, he dips the finger into your mouth, resting on your tongue, an act that has you turning as red as his hair. Imbued with a confidence that only lust can give you, you roll your tongue around the digit, sucking lightly on it as you stare up at him, and then it’s Seven’s turn to flush, his eyes blown wide and rapidly darkening.</p><p> </p><p>He slips his thumb out of your mouth and his throat spasms as he dry swallows—out of nervousness or anticipation it’s hard to tell.</p><p> </p><p>“God, MC...” his voice is deeper, rougher as he moves his grip from your waist to you thigh, hitching your leg up until you get the point and wrap your legs around his waist, “Bedroom. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>You gasp out your agreement, mind already getting foggy. He tightens his grip on you before moving you both down the hallway and into your room where he presses you down into the bed, any hesitation from before gone as presses kisses and bites down your neck and collarbone, teeth catching on your skin making you shudder beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>You’re hands thread into his hair as you stutter out of a breathy whine of his name making the man twitch above you. Seven’s hands push your shirt up before clumsily tugging it over your head, and he stares down at you before running a hand across your bare stomach, tracing the edge of your bra before lifting you up just enough for him to snap the bra open and slip it off you shoulders. His gaze drags up your body before he meets your eyes, his voice low and hardly more then a breathless whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands slide up, fingers skating under your chest, thumbs brushing your nipples as he quietly explores, his curiosity and desire blending into a series of strokes and tugs as he categorizes your reactions.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, when you’re squirming with impatience and want, you untangle your hands from his hair and push his jacket off his shoulders and tug at his shirt with a huff. Seven laughs and mumbles into your skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright... no need to rush.”</p><p> </p><p>He sits back on your thighs, and for the first time you see the mischief and laughter in his eyes you had been missing ever since he arrived here. He tugs off his shirt and tosses it off to the side, grinning as you immediately tug him back down, lips finding purchase on his skin, dragging your lips down his neck and pressing your palms flat against his body.</p><p> </p><p>Despite your exploration, Seven hardly makes a sound, though his breathy gasps and bruising grip on your hips are enough to betray his enjoyment. Gradually, your hands begin to wander, sliding down across his abs before dipping just below the line of his pants, but before then can explore further, Seven catches your wrists tightly and pulls them up until they’re pinned just above your head. He tsks lightly, a coy grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, MC... what did I say about rushing?”</p><p> </p><p>You shift underneath him and tug at his hold on your wrists in displeasure at being disrupted, but Seven only grins wider and tightens his grip before glancing around the room and snagging his discarded jacket with his free hand. He looks at the clothing item critically for a moment before mumbling “that’ll do” and casually winding the jacket around your wrists, attaching them to the top of the bed. You blink in surprise again and test the restraints finding them remarkably secure. Seven notices your fidgeting and the grin returns.</p><p> </p><p>“Secret agent, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>However you were going to respond dissolves on your tongue as Seven’s lips return to you skin. This time when he kisses a train down your neck he doesn’t stop at your collarbone continuing down until he’s dipping his tongue into your bellybutton and chuckling as you twitch. Meanwhile, his hands slide your pants off, revealing the red lace of your panties. That, more then anything, seems to disarm him, and his sensual confidence falters as he sits up to take you in, his eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, MC...”</p><p> </p><p>He meets your eyes and you can feel the blush burning across your cheeks and down your neck. Your tongue darts out across your lower lip and you swallow nervously, averting your eyes as you mumble out a response.</p><p> </p><p>“I... bought them for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven’s lip twitches and he can’t help but tease, “For me? A thoughtful gift, angel, but I really don’t think they’d fit. And they look much, <em>much</em> better on you.”</p><p> </p><p>You flush deeper and huff, “Oh shut up you know what I mean,” You squirm underneath him, the playful exchange doing nothing to curb the heat pooling in your gut.</p><p> </p><p>“Red’s your color,” You look up at him, desire smothering your embarrassment, “It made me feel like I was yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Something unreadable flashes in Seven’s eyes and he tangles a hand in your hair, pulling you into a kiss. As he lets his body press into yours, you let out an involuntary gasp as you feel his arousal press into your thigh. Seven takes the opportunity to tug your head back and deepen the kiss, tongue slipping into your mouth, playful and overwhelming all at once.</p><p> </p><p>Once you’re both breathless, Seven pulls back and meets your gaze, his eyes burning with intensity.</p><p> </p><p>“And what about now? Are you mine?”</p><p> </p><p>You whine at the loss of contact, responding to the question without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Always, Luciel. I’m always yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven is briefly stunned by your response before leaning back again.</p><p> </p><p>“Now... where was I?” He taps his chin thoughtfully before snapping and grinning, “Ah yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Seven slides a hand up your thighs, finger tips brushing your core before he moves on, “I believe I was about to eat you out while I fucked you on my fingers until you were a trembling wreck begging me to fuck you properly.”</p><p> </p><p>Your mouth drops open and a stunned squeak slips out at his sudden vulgarity, but Seven only smiles a takes off his glasses casually, folding them carefully and setting them on the bedside table as you shift on the bed, thighs rubbing together and wrists tugging at your makeshift bonds.</p><p> </p><p>“Luciel...”</p><p> </p><p>Seven’s eyes snap to yours at your breath moan of his name. Your want shines clear as day across your face, and Seven cups your chin, kissing you softly one more time before moving down your body, planting kisses on your inner thighs, some hard enough that you’re certain they’ll bruise. He plants one open mouthed kiss on the already soaked fabric separating him from your skin before sliding your panties down and hitching you leg over his shoulder. He glances up one last time and winks before ducking down. Immediately, pleasure sparks across your vision and your thighs tense in his hands, threatening to pull his head closer as a stuttering moan fills the silence in the room.</p><p> </p><p>He’s as talented with his tongue as he is with his fingers, and you hips twitch and strain under his grip as he sucks gently on your clit before dipping his tongue back into your pussy. Your hands flex in their restrains with the desire to bury your hands in his hair, and you squeak out his name as he shifts just enough to slip a finger inside.</p><p> </p><p>Seven chuckles at the sound and you can feel his grin between your legs as he crooks his finger inside you. Before long he’s added a second finger, gradually increasing the pace until you can feel yourself hanging on the edge of orgasm. Seven can feel it too, and his ministrations reach a frantic pace as you crash over your limit, broken moans filling the room.</p><p> </p><p>Despite your climax, Seven doesn’t stop. He only slows, stroking your pussy and swirling his tongue gently around your clit as you shake and whimper with overstimulation.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Luciel,” You stutter out his name and Seven lifts his head, but his fingers continue their lazy movement.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are darker then you’ve ever seen them, and when he sees your disheveled state he smiles coyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Angel?”</p><p> </p><p>You open your mouth to say something, anything, but just as you go to speak Seven’s fingers curl inside you and the words to crumble into fragments. Seven’s expression tells you he knows exactly what he’s doing, and his smile turns to a sadistic grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Cat got your tongue?”</p><p> </p><p>You frown and focus on forming words through the haze of near painful pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Please... it’s too much. I can’t—“ You cut of again as Seven increases his pace, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on your clit.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t what, darling?” Seven moves so he’s hovering above you again, one hand buried between your legs and the other beside your head, caging you in. He leans down until his words are all you can hear, his voice deceptively playful.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, don’t sell yourself short, MC,” Seven slips a third finger inside you causing your entire body to spasm and his voice loses its playful tone, “I promise... your body can handle so much more then you think it can.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Seven kissed your fiercely, swallowing your whines and tangling your tongues together. He tasted strange, and after a moment you realized you were tasting yourself on his lips. The thought makes you moan, and Seven smiles into the kiss, biting your lip lightly as he pulls back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dirtier then I thought, MC, if you like the taste of your own pussy,” Seven taunts, curling his fingers and increasing his pace, not giving you a chance to respond.</p><p> </p><p>Just as you start to feel another orgasm building, Seven lowers his head until his lips are brushing you ear.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case... when you cum on my fingers again, I’ll let you clean them up afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>The image of Seven watching as you swirl your tongue around his already slick fingers barely has a moment to flash in your mind before your vision whites out as you spasm and finish again, the pleasure so intense it makes you twitch away from Seven’s fingers, the stimulation overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Seven gradually removes his fingers from inside you, curling them slightly on the way out just to watch you whine before lifting them up to your lips. In your post-orgasmic haze, you barely even notice as your lips fall open, wrapping around the long fingers and licking off your own slick. The taste is salty, a hint of sweetness in the back, and you moan around Seven’s fingers, sucking on them gently with hooded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Above you Seven’s breath hitches and he stares down at you in undisguised lust and amazement as your tongue finishes swirling around his fingers and he pulls his hand back. He takes a moment to stare at you, looking just as wrecked as he’d promised you’d be.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he reaches up and untangles you’re wrists from the make-shift binding, freeing your hands which immediately wrap around his neck. He plants a soft kiss on your mouth—<em>too soft for what you’d asked him to do</em>—and caresses you’re body absently, cupping your breasts as he patiently rekindles your lust. Before too long, you’re shifting impatiently underneath him again, arching up into his touch and chasing his brief kisses in an attempt to deepen them.</p><p> </p><p>Seven laughs under his breath and speaks softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel... what did I say you would do after I left you like this? Wanting... desperate...”</p><p> </p><p>You make a small sound of want and blink, trying to remember his words. It felt like forever ago with so much pleasure between then and now, but when you recall them it sends a fierce blush across your cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You said...” you clear your throat and avert your eyes, “you said you’d make me beg.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beg for what, MC,” Seven prompts.</p><p> </p><p>You remove your hands from Seven, instinctual going to hide behind them, but Seven catches your wrists before they can reach their destination, giving you a look that makes it clear there’s no hiding from this. You swallow through a dry throat and stutter out a response.</p><p> </p><p>“For you to fuck me properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” Seven purrs, deepening your blush, and looks at you expectantly, “So?”</p><p> </p><p>You blink, confused, “So, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Seven hums passively and stares down at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Beg.”</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t have been surprising, but you twitch underneath him in alarm regardless, eyes going wide. When it becomes clear Seven was not joking, you clear your throat again, almost wishing you had the haze of pleasure that had you acting so wantonly before.</p><p> </p><p>“P-please, Seven—“ you yelp as Seven nips at you lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not my name, Angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luciel—“ He soothes the red mark he’d left behind as you continue, lips pressing into your neck, “—Please, Luciel, I need you...”</p><p> </p><p>Some quiet part of you hopes that will be enough. The rest of you knows it won’t.</p><p> </p><p>Seven hums thoughtfully and runs a hand down you body, teasing your chest lightly before moving to stroke your pussy like he had before.</p><p> </p><p>“Like this?”</p><p> </p><p>You bite back a whine of disappointment, your hips shifting to press his fingers deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, I need more,” you let out a sob of frustration, “Luciel, please...”</p><p> </p><p>Your words stutter to an embarrassed stop as you can’t quiet make yourself say it, not while he’s staring at you like that, but Seven only smiles, and you gasp as he sends a flash of maddeningly brief pleasure through your body. The distraction is just enough to loosen your tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to fuck me, Luciel, please,” your voice is broken and needy and your eyes are blurring with tears, but the moment the words are out of your mouth Seven growls back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Gladly.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before you can blink Seven has discarded of his pants and is hitching your leg around his waist. He gives you a second to breath, a second to think about what’s going to happen before sinking into you.</p><p> </p><p>It’s so much better then his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He fucks you like it’s the end of the world. Desperate and wanting and tragic all at once. It isn’t soft, or loving, or kind, but you never expected it to be. Not when you were both like this. It is, however, mind-meltingly pleasurable.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time you get to hear him groan with you, his sounds of pleasure ringing in your ears and causing you to buck into his thrusts. You throw your head back and he sinks his teeth into your neck so you drag your nails down his back, both of you riding the pain along with the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t know how long it lasted, but he brought you to orgasm again, letting you both hit the peak together as he sunk into you one last time. When he finished he all but collapsed on top of you, supporting his own weight just enough to not suffocate you before slowly slipping out of you and rolling, worn out, to side, breathing heavy.</p><p> </p><p>He turns his head and you stare into his eyes and he grins, playful and happy just like you always thought he would before he arrived, and you grin back without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Then, just like that, it all comes crumbling down.</p><p> </p><p>The high you had rode together faded fast as thoughts of the future invaded your mind.</p><p> </p><p>You were never going to have this again. It was incredible, like flying and falling all at once, and you were going to live the rest of your life without it because he didn’t love you.</p><p> </p><p>Seven smile starts to dim as he watches you, the pleasure and happiness that had washed over your face being replaced by a bitter, cold expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Mc? Are you alright?” He frowns and rolls onto his side, reaching a hand to cup your jaw, “—was that too intense? I’m sorry, I should have asked—“</p><p> </p><p>He stops abruptly as you catch his wrist tightly before his hand can reach your face. You’re shaking, hiding your building tears behind your bangs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch me,” your voice softens, “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven reels back, confusion and hurt plain to see on his face that sparks a bit of guilt in you before the weight of your heart breaking drowns it out. You sit up and reach down to grab your shirt and underwear, slipping them on quickly before Seven can comment, before wrapping your arms around your chest and muttering to the confused hacker.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go get cleaned up,” You stand and take a couple steps towards the bathroom, wobbling dangerously on your surprisingly shaky legs causing Seven to dart out to steady you only for you to flinch away sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Seven pales at your extreme reaction and pulls back reluctantly. Pursing his lips as he watches you continue.</p><p> </p><p>You pause outside the bathroom door and speak again, not looking back at Seven for fear of what you’ll see—<em>disgust, regret... or is his face blank? Uncaring and apathetic.</em></p><p> </p><p>“There’s a guest bathroom down the hall. You can use the shower in there.”</p><p> </p><p>You hear a quiet call of your name from behind you just before you slip into the bathroom, shutting the door tightly and muffling whatever else Seven had been planing on saying. Exhausted, shaky legs make it easy to sink to the floor, the tears that had been building finally spilling over as you sob as quietly as you could on the bathroom floor.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, Seven stares at the locked door in confused horror. He’d never seen you look so miserable, so defeated. It wasn’t right. That wasn’t who you were supposed to be. You were supposed to be the bright, flirty, optimistic girl who had captivated him on the messenger. The girl who had laughed and joked with him even when the situation seemed dire.</p><p> </p><p>Before he can consider what he’s done, his phone chimes from across the room, sending the reality of the situation smashing back to the front of his thoughts. He sends one more anxious glance to the bathroom door before slipping his own clothes on, blocking out his worries and getting back to work.</p><p> </p><p>Once you hear the door to your room click shut, you finally let your crying become audible. You shiver on the floor before shakily standing and stepping over to the shower. Stripping off the clothes you had hastily put on, you turn the shower as hot as you can stand it and step under the steady beat of the water.</p><p> </p><p>It’s soothing, but a part of you hates that it’s washing away the little evidence you have that he was there, touching you. You wash your body slowly, wincing as you come across the few scratches and bites he had left on your skin, and your mind wanders for a moment to whether or not Seven was doing the same thing a few doors down—whether he was tracing the red lines you knew you had left down his back. Eventually, you feel the water begin to cool, and you force yourself out and into the fogged you bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Your mind is clearer after cleaning up and taking some time to think. The ache in your chest hasn’t left—you’re not sure it ever will—but you feel bad for how you stormed away. After all, Seven had only done what you’d asked—<em>begged</em>—him to do, and you had responded with sharp remarks and glares.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t his fault he didn’t feel for you what you feel for him.</p><p> </p><p>Resolving to apologize, or at least treat him better moving forward, you dry yourself off and step out of the bathroom to get dressed. You can barely tear your eyes away from the crumpled sheets and blankets on the bed as you get dressed. It was strange to see your room so messy; you were a relatively clean person, but Seven left a trail wherever he went and this was no different.</p><p> </p><p>Mustering the courage to go back out into the rest of the apartment is going to take time, and you weren’t sure you could see Seven right now. Instead you grabbed the discarded jacket Seven had left behind and snuggle into it, curling up on the bed. After a bit of fidgeting with your phone, you open the RFA app and opening up the call function. You stare at the list of contacts, wondering who you could possibly call in this scenario.</p><p> </p><p>Seven was out, obviously. Jumin was always kind to you, but you had a feeling he wouldn’t understand. Yoosung would be way too freaked out. Jaehee would be nice but... you didn’t feel like you were close enough to call her after what was essentially a one night stand.</p><p> </p><p>That left Zen. As much as you knew he would be dramatic and loud, he had always be there for you to talk to, and your gut told you this situation wouldn’t be any different. You pull the jacket closer around yourself before taking a deep breath and tapping his name.</p><p> </p><p>The phone hardly rings before he picks up, voice already concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“MC? Are you okay? Is it the bomb?” Zen’s voice turned acidic, “Is it Seven? He didn’t touch you did he? I swear—“</p><p> </p><p>You cut him off with a surprised laugh before he can launch into his normal rant.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, Zen, I promise. There’s nothing wrong with the bomb or the hacker or anything...” You clear your throat, “And Seven didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Zen is quiet on the other end for a moment, something about your tone bringing out a bit of seriousness in him.</p><p> </p><p>“So he did do something then? You’re okay right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...” You take a shaky breath, “I just need a friend right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, MC,” You can almost hear Zen’s determined expression, “You can tell me anything.”</p><p> </p><p>His words are more reassuring then you thought they’d be, but you suppose you haven’t really talked to anyone about what’s been happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you won’t... freak out.”</p><p> </p><p>Zen huffs into the microphone, “No can do, Princess. If that bastard so much as laid a finger on you, he’ll be answering to me.”</p><p> </p><p>You wince, but a smile starts to tug at your lips and you can’t help but make the joke.</p><p> </p><p>“What if the finger was <em>in</em> me? Does it still count?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a clattering sound from Zen’s side of the phone call and you gather he’s dropped his phone. The fumbling sounds that follow have you laughing into the microphone, joking about what happened loosening some of the tension in your chest. When he finally recovers the phone you hear his voice hiss out.</p><p> </p><p>“MC, you can’t just <em>say that,</em> damn it!”</p><p> </p><p>He coughs awkwardly before regaining his self-righteous defense of your maiden hood, “Did you... want him? To do that?”</p><p> </p><p>At that your giggles stop and you hug your free arm around your stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah. I did. I asked him to, actually. And more then that—“ <em>much, much more then that</em> “—and it was amazing. Really... really amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Zen makes a few muffled sounds of discomfort at your description before replying hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“If it was so amazing then why are you,” Zen pauses, “Why are you here? Calling me instead of... wrapped up in his arms or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>You forget how perceptive Zen is sometimes, and it takes you a while to think about your response.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t... he didn’t sleep with me because he loves me,” Your voice starts to tremble despite your best attempts to keep in steady, “He’s made that abundantly clear. But I wanted to do it anyway because I—“ your voice breaks as tears from earlier resurface, “—I love him, Zen, I really do and I couldn’t let him go without something to remember so I practically begged him for it, just one night of bliss.”</p><p> </p><p>Zen’s silence is telling. He’s surprised. You’d always flirted with Seven, sure, and he’d flirted right back, but love? Before Zen can wrap his head around that you’re continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“He did exactly what I asked for. I’m no virgin—“ Zen makes a strangled sound, “—but he made me feel like one. Left me marked and aching in all the ways I’d pleaded for. It was completely unforgettable.”</p><p> </p><p>“MC...” Zen trails off, not sure what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“He made me forget that it was just a one time thing. That I was just—“ this time your voice breaks from anger, your voice gradually growing in volume until your practically shouting the last line, “—just some cheap whore who threw herself at his feet, but now that it’s over and he’s back to work I feel like shit and I can’t even blame him because he didn’t do a damn thing wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>This time, Zen doesn’t wait for you to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“MC!” He interrupts harshly, “You’re not...” his voice stutters a bit, but it keeps its determination, “You are not some whore. It’s not your fault that scumbag can’t recognize a goddess when she’s right in front of him.”</p><p> </p><p>You laugh again, but it’s laced with tears, “Thanks, Zen, but I'm pretty sure with the way I threw myself at him he has a pretty clear idea of what I am,” You scrub a hand across your face, “God, how selfish can I get? He’s here trying so save our lives and all I could think I was how much I wanted him to fuck me. Then the moment he does I practically toss him out of my room afterwards. I can’t imagine what he thinks of me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Zen sounds angry now, speaking passionately.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares what that shithead thinks! He’s the one he got you into danger in the first place, it’s his damn responsibility to fix it, and besides, he was all over you in the chat rooms. Of course you’re going to expect him to show some interest in you now that you’re together!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s nice to hear someone so enthusiastic to defend you, and even if it’s hard to believe, Zen’s offended tone makes you smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Zen,” You respond softly, but before you can continue there’s a knock at your door, “Oh, I need to uh, I need to go, Zen, Seven’s knocking.”</p><p> </p><p>Your response is a huff of anger from Zen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, if he says any shit to you text me okay? I swear I’ll find a way to come over there and beat him up.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile becomes a grin, “I’ll keep that in mind. Goodbye, Zen.”</p><p> </p><p>You hang up before you can change your mind at stare at the door apprehensively. After a few more moments of silence, Seven’s uncertain voice drifts through.</p><p> </p><p>“MC? I was just wondering if everything’s okay. It sounded like you were yelling earlier, but I guess you’re,” he takes an uncomfortable pause like he wants to say something but decided against it, “—fine. I mean, of course you’re fine, and I’m not worried or anything I just thought maybe... I’d...”</p><p> </p><p>His rambling stumbles to a halt as you swing the door open slowly, still wrapped up in his jacket. His hair is darker—it’s wet, you realize. He must have showered after you. As the two of you stand there in silence, Seven eyes you slowly, half in an effort to reassure himself that you’re alright, and half because you were <em>in his jacket and your hair was still wet and were you even wearing anything under that?</em></p><p> </p><p>As he stares you wrap your arms around your stomach and shift a bit. The movement seems to jolt him back into motion and Seven coughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. You look... fine. Sorry for bothering you, I’ll just...”</p><p> </p><p>Seven turns on his heels to walk away, but your hand darts out to catch the edge of his sleeve and the hacker freezes. You glare at your own hand, mentally cursing it for moving without permission before speaking softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Luciel?”</p><p> </p><p>He hums without turning around, his shoulders tense.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>It was clear that was far from what he was expecting to hear, and Seven finally spins around, an incredulous expression on his face, “You’re what?”</p><p> </p><p>You wince and drop his sleeve, forcing yourself to meet his eyes even while every instinct in your body wanted to avoid his sharp stare.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you like that. You’re here to save our lives not indulge my childish fantasies, and I had no right to distract you and certainly no right to behave like I did afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>The expression on Seven’s face is complicated. You can tell he has something he desperately wants to say, but it’s clear he’s already retreating back into the cold facade he’d been wearing this entire time. He gives you brief smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I certainly wouldn’t call what we just did <em>childish</em>,” His face spark with some of his old mischief as you roll your eyes before sobering.</p><p> </p><p>He purses his lips, and for a moment his face twists in displeasure, like he’s dreading what he’s about to say.</p><p> </p><p>“But your right. What we did shouldn’t have happened. We can’t... I can’t be with you like that ever again, do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Despite already knowing it was going to end this way, you feel your heart drop painfully as you nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I know,” You whisper, your eyes finally dropping to stare at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Seven shifts and you hear him inhale like he’s about to say something, but after a moment he just lets the breath out slowly and turns, pausing a few steps away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get back to work. You should rest.”</p><p> </p><p>When you don’t respond his footsteps resume, and you listen to them disappear down the hallway and into the living room where Seven resumes his typing.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt, but something like peace settles over your mine. At least you know where you stand, and despite his coldness, you know Seven cares about you, even if it isn’t how you want him to.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, you tuck your hands into the pockets of his jacket and, with one last glance towards the room Seven had disappeared into, return to your room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently I can’t write smut without making it sad, so here you go. </p><p>Also, Zen was a nightmare to write, my respect goes out to all you Zen fanfic writers cause that shit is difficult.</p><p>I have a sequel to this bouncing around in my head, so comment if you’re interested!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>